Wonderful Dream
by ChangarangBass
Summary: Dreams can make you sad. But they can also lead to something more. One-shot. SatoHaru AshMay Advanceshipping. Minor Pearlshipping. And Pikachus a Pimp Sorta. Dont OWN POKEMON


**Hey Guys as o said i was really disappointed in all of my stories so im trying to rewrite them sorry for being a little repetitive but i think its a little better and longer xD Remember review takes a minute and will make my day try to leave criticism so i can improve. Thx Enjoi **

It was a bright and sunny morning in Hoenn. Petalburg City, The City of Beautiful flowers, and a very just like the flowers there were many beautiful girls, most have matured from there preteen years that they always hated. In a big house on the west side of the city, slept the most beautiful 16 year old in the city, her luscious brown hair danced and basked in the morning sunlight, she looked like an angel. Her name was May Maple. She was the dream girl of every boy in her city, she got asked out more than twice a day, but she always rejected them nicely. She had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

It was a perfect sunny afternoon and May was happy to go out for a walk in the park. She had worn a green bandana, but wasn't in the usual place. It was folded and tied around her wrist. It was a _'good luck charm'_ as called it, she would never go anywhere without it, it was given to her by a very special person. She also wore a white and pink mini skirt, which showed off her well-trimmed legs that were in black leather sandals. To finish that lovely combination she designed had a pink blouse where the sleeves cut off mid arm. She was approached by a tall 16 and a half year old. He had protective auburn eyes, messy jet-black raven hair, and a warm smile. He was wearing a long blue jean shorts, and a black half zipped hoodie, the sleeves were scrunched up, and both pieces showed off their well-toned arms and legs respectively. He also had a Pikachu perched upon his shoulder. Pikachu jumped off the boys shoulder and into Mays arms, where he nuzzled his cheek to hers she nuzzled back hugged her favourite yellow furred friend. "Hey Pikachu!" she squealed, in a kissy face. "Wow!" was all Ash could say as he remembered his conversation to his yellow rodent friend.

_2 Years Ago….._

"_Well Dawn I guess this is good-bye, for now at least." He corrected himself as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's ok Ash. I understand. I'll talk to you soon. He quickly embraced her in a right hug. I'll miss you. I'll miss you too. She added softly. Right after they broke the embrace. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into Dawns Arms and nuzzled her cheek with his. "And I'll miss you too!" she said in a kissy face kind of way. _

_They were walking back to his hometown, and he decided to engage his friend in conversation. "So… Pikachu…" He started becoming a bit nervous and embarrassed by his next question for his little rodent friend. "Pika?"Pikachu question his friend's odd sentence. "Okay I'm just going to come out and say it. How are you so good with the ladies?" PikaPi…. PikaPi Pika Chuu Pika." He replied in a knowing way. "Really that's all? I always tied to act dense so they would think it was cute." "PikaPi… Pika chu pika chu chuu." Yea…. I know they would all be with me…." Ash took a minute to reflect on his 'teacher's' words of wisdom. _

May noticed him offering her his hand, as she gently put Pikachu on the ground. He gracefully closed the distance between their bodies and embraced her, softly whispered to her in ear, "Close your eyes," "I would like to take you somewhere." She didn't deny but she also had no idea where they were going but knew that he had some sort of plan.

As the couple walked May could hear the sounds of running water, jumping fish, and small Pokémon playing in the bushes. He gently let Pikachu down, off of his shoulder, to stretch, and had taken May to a white bridge in the middle of the park. The railings weren't that high only about up to his waist. Ash was a good head taller than May, but it didn't matter. He again whispered in her ear "We're here." His voice was so smooth it sent chills down her spine. He reached for a beautiful white rose he secretly kept in his sweater pocket, he gave to her, it was absolutely beautiful and the mood was so romantic it left her breathless. She took a minute to smell the rose, to her it smelt like passion, smelt like love.

They stood beside to each other, May on the left and Ash on the right. May slowly leaned her head closer to lean on his shoulder with some fear of him rejecting her, but he didn't, instead he moved his arm closer to her body and wrapped it around her slender waist, and took her into a tight sideways embrace. She smiled, and gently rested her head where it was intended to go.

She sneaked her hand up and under his arm where it held his waist in a similar place to where his arm was. Together they stood there in total bliss just enjoying each other's company

He gazed into her deep sapphire eyes, as she gazed in his. They both knew what the other wanted. They wanted to seal the deal on their known love. She slowly moved her head towards his as he did the same.

Their lips slowly met for the first time, it was bliss for the both of them. Ash had his tongue ask t she felt something permission to enter its new destination which she accepted and let out a soft pleasurable moan, he had found a spot on the top of her mouth where whenever he touched it she would giggle. He perched her up on the bridge ledge holding her back, to give her more control, and not strain her toes which she were standing on, while she held on to his neck for a closer embrace. In return for his exploration and new findings he let her have her turn exploring his mouth, instead of doing much exploring her tongue savoured the flavour of the boy and had their tongues dance. This continued for over a minute until they both broke the kiss, to gasp for their much need oxygen. He softly said to her "May I Love You." She softly said back to him "I Love You Too."

She let out a soft sigh in her bed as she knew it was only a dream, not reality. Just a really wonderful dream. She thought about it some more, as a tear escaped her left eye, She need him to comfort her she almost ran to her travelling fanny pack and dug through it. She found what she wanted, it was an old ribbon it looked worn out, but still decently shiny. She tightly embraced the ribbon in her arms. When she released it, she felt small holes in the back with her fingertips, she slowly turn it around and saw that there was a message engraved. '_I Love You. Forever and Always.' _Was what was engraved on the back. She hugged the ribbon again, and whispered back to it "Forever and Always. Forever and Always. Ash. "

**Well there you go hope it was better Cya And REVIEW xD**


End file.
